<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Five Year Itch by Jewsters1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434635">A Five Year Itch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986'>Jewsters1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, Teasing, Unwanted attention, Vaginal Sex, blast from the past, levihan - Freeform, mikenana - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this comic my partner found online: https://nhentai.net/g/235877/</p><p>Mike has never had much luck with women, he couldn't even muster the courage to respond to a love letter from a girl in school who had a crush on him and subsequently they never saw each other again.<br/>Now, five years later, he meets a woman in a bar who offers to take him out on a date to help him get better acquainted with the fairer sex...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ErwinxMarie, LevixHanji, MikexNanaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760839">Smoky Serendipity</a> by Fushoku.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring down at the contents of his half empty glass, Mike Zacharias sighed and frowned as he wondered why he had allowed himself to be talked into the current situation he now found himself a part of.<br/>“What about her?” Inquired his best friend, nodding to an attractive red haired woman in a smart black pencil skirt and white shirt as she removed an expensive looking handbag from her shoulder and started to rummage inside it.<br/>“She’s more your type than mine Erwin.” He shrugged nonchalantly.<br/>Reaching for his glass and bringing it up to his lips, he took a large gulp of the cold brown liquid before licking the thick white froth left behind from his thin moustache and raising an eyebrow at the third member of their group.<br/>Despite agreeing to accompany the two of them, he seemed to be displaying an evident look of boredom in his narrow steel grey eyes that would drive away even the most determined opportunist.<br/>“Tch, hurry up and go introduce yourself to her already!” He remarked in a tone that matched his expression. “The sooner you humiliate yourself the better, then at least I won’t have to put up with seeing you drool into your drink all night!”<br/>Allowing himself an amused snort, Mike raised a curious eyebrow when Erwin huffed and ran a hand over his pale blonde hair, further accentuating the way it neatly parted to the right side of his skull before straightening his jacket.<br/>“Mike, do you want another drink? Levi can get his own!”<br/>“Fine by me Eyebrows.” He shrugged; However, his attention quickly turned towards the sight of a tall messy haired brunette in a black trouser suit dragging her clearly reluctant friend towards the bar, muttering to himself and lifting his head as he caught a quick glimpse of her face. “Huh, not bad!”<br/>“I need some air.” Shaking his head and grunting, Mike finished his drink and stood up; Leaving the table before either of his companions could object and making his way out to the beer garden.<br/><br/>“No way Hanji!” Snapped Nanaba, angrily pushing open the varnished wooden door and storming across the pine deck boards of the beer garden; Ignoring the confused stares of its current occupants as they took notice of the sudden commotion. “I’m not going back in there!”<br/>“Aw, come on Nan!” Pleaded a tall woman with messy brown hair, quickly pushing a pair of oval shaped glasses back up her nose and continuing to pursue her friend. “It was an accident!”<br/>“No Hanji, bumping into me and making me spill my drink is an accident...Grabbing my ass and calling it “peachy” is being a pervert who’s asking for his teeth to be knocked down his throat!”<br/>“The bartender threw him out, he won’t do it again.” She reasoned, shaking her head and causing her floppy bangs to swish across her face as she did so. “Just come back inside, please?”<br/>“No!”<br/>“Why not? Marie just said that guy she was talking to has a couple of friends with him that are single...tonight could be your lucky night!”<br/>“Do you seriously think I’m interested in a hookup after what just happened?” Growled Nanaba, her irritation intensifying. “If you want to go and find yourself a bit of fun for the night, be my guest; I’m going to call my brother and ask him to come and pick me up.”<br/>“Fine.” Sighed Hanji defeatedly, cautiously stepping forward and resting a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “Make sure you call me when you get home though okay?”<br/>“I will.”<br/>Nodding in silent acknowledgement, the bespectacled brunette afforded her friend an apologetic smile before making her way back inside.<br/>“Alright then.” She muttered to herself, turning her attention to her handbag and proceeding to rummage through it. “Time to call my brother and...oh shit!”<br/>Unfortunately for Nanaba, she had made the mistake of leaving her mobile phone back at her apartment, more than likely charging on the bedside table.<br/>“Great!” She huffed. “Just great! Now what am I supposed to do?”<br/>Taking a moment to weigh up her options, she cursed under her breath as she came to the dreaded realization that she would need to go back into the bar and use the payphone.<br/>However, before she could turn around and start walking towards the door, she found herself being approached by a lone tall dark blonde haired man with pale green eyes.<br/>Body tensing, she slowly reached back into her handbag, wrapping her slender fingers around a solid object and carefully resting her thumb against the rough switch on its side…<br/><br/>Leaning against the worn wooden bannister of the decking that overlooked the well kept grass area of the beer garden, Mike rested his chin on his palm and continued to stare at the busy road beyond; Seemingly mesmerised by the rush of car lights speeding along the carriageway towards their destinations.<br/>He was well aware that he would have to rejoin his friends at some point, although he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to tolerate Levi’s rudeness towards any potential hookup Erwin decided to try his luck with and he certainly didn’t want to play the third wheel if by some miracle, a woman actually took an interest in the shorter man!<br/>Chuckling and shaking his head at the idea of the foul mouthed, ill tempered Levi actually being able to attract the attention of someone brave enough to try approaching him, he was soon roused from his thoughts by the sound of raised voices behind him.<br/>Turning to see what the commotion was about, he furrowed his brows and listened to the brief conversation that took place before one of the women returned to the bar and left the other standing alone on the decking.<br/>Straightening his posture, he continued to observe her as she started rummaging in her bag, cursing a moment later and glancing back towards the door her companion had just walked through.<br/>He wasn’t entirely sure why he suddenly found himself slowly approaching her, but something in his brain compelled him to do so; In spite of the way she looked at him with suspicion all too evident in her icy blue eyes as her body tensed.<br/>Feeling the need to explain that he wasn’t about to try and cause her any harm, he lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender and stopped.<br/>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said evenly, sniffing the air and glancing down at the hand still concealed within her bag, taking a step back when he caught the scent of the taser she was holding. “I heard you arguing with your friend a few moments ago, are you alright?”<br/>“Make a habit of listening to people's conversations do you?” She remarked, keeping a firm grip on the taser.<br/>“I’m sorry, I’ll leave you to it.”<br/>Eyes narrowing marginally, Nanaba tilted her head to one side and pursed her lips.<br/>If he was genuinely trying to offer her assistance, she was going to look like a complete bitch for no good reason if she kept up her current attitude towards him.<br/>Still, after her earlier encounter with the man in the bar, she had every damned right to keep her guard up.<br/>“Well, I guess you probably couldn’t help but hear it. We weren’t exactly being quiet were we?”<br/>Taking that as a cue that he was being given permission to converse with her, Mike placed his hands in his pockets, making sure to keep his distance; The last thing he wanted was to be tasered, Erwin and Levi would never let him live it down!<br/>“No, you weren’t!” He chuckled nervously. “Am I right in assuming that you don’t have a phone on you?”<br/>Allowing herself a small smirk, Nanaba relaxed and loosened her grip on the taser; However, she still kept her hand in her bag as insurance that she would be able to grab it quickly should the situation call for it.<br/>“I may have left it at home on charge.”<br/>“You can borrow mine if you like?” Suggested Mike, slowly withdrawing a hand from his pocket and showing her the device.<br/>“Oh?” Raising her eyebrows, Nanaba’s smirk widened upon glancing towards it before meeting his gaze again. “Do you make a habit of lending strangers your phone?”<br/>“I don’t, but I figured it would be easier to call your brother using it rather than fight your way back through the bar.”<br/>“Hmm, you make a valid point.”<br/>Finally withdrawing her hand from her bag, she slowly stepped forward and reached out to take the phone.<br/>“Thank you…”<br/>“Mike.”<br/>“Thank you Mike, I’m Nanaba...and I appreciate your help.”<br/>“You’re welcome.” Nodding and continuing to watch as she took the phone from him, Mike folded his arms and hummed thoughtfully. “Nanaba.”<br/>Perhaps accompanying Erwin and Levi on a night out hadn’t been such a waste of time after all…<br/><br/>Fortunately for Nanaba, she was able to get through to her brother almost immediately, promptly explaining the predicament she had found herself in before requesting his assistance.<br/>“Yeah, I’m at The Two Roses, a kind stranger let me use his phone.” She explained. “I know you’ve just finished work, but I could really do with you picking me up...Great, I’ll be outside in the beer garden, so you’ll have to come in and get me. Okay, see you soon.”<br/>Ending the call, she smiled softly and approached the picnic table Mike was now sitting at, holding out his phone.<br/>“All sorted, he’ll be here in ten minutes.”<br/>“Alright then.” Sniffing the air as he took back his phone, Mike hummed thoughtfully. “You smell nice Nanaba.”<br/>“Excuse me?” Blinking in confusion at the strange compliment, she started to wonder if perhaps she should consider reaching for her taser again.<br/>“Sorry…” Averting his gaze, Mike internally cursed and cleared his throat. “You...you just have a really nice fruity smell about you.”<br/>“Um...thanks?” Giggling shyly, Nanaba bit her lower lip and dragged it back between her teeth. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say you’re not really used to talking to women?”<br/>Lowering his head, Mike allowed his long dark blonde bangs to fall forward across his face; Obscuring the sudden rush of blood to his cheeks.<br/>“Looks like I’m right.” She continued, deciding to take a seat opposite him and folding her arms. “Well, I can’t deny I’m not flattered, I also haven’t received a compliment like that before.”<br/>“Yeah, I’ve never had much luck with women.” Admitted Mike quietly, still too embarrassed to meet her gaze. “I once received a love letter from a girl in my class back when we were in our last year of senior school...but I never found the courage to respond, even though I had feelings for her.”<br/>“Seriously?” Gasped Nanaba, both curious as to why he was telling her this and also confused that he was being so open about it. “Why the Hell not?”<br/>“My friend was also interested in her and I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.”<br/>“Well, I can’t say I don’t admire your loyalty to your friend.” She shrugged thoughtfully. “I do think you’re an idiot for not responding to her letter though, especially when she made it clear <em><strong>you</strong> </em>were the one she was interested in!”<br/>An awkward silence fell over the two of them like an ominous fog.<br/>Sighing and gritting his teeth, Mike clenched his fists and continued to glance off towards the road beyond the beer garden; Starting to wonder if maybe he should consider heading home too once Nanaba’s brother had arrived to pick her up.<br/>“Hey, I know this seems a bit forward but...how about we go on a date?”<br/>“Excuse me?” Finally turning to look at the woman sitting opposite him, Mike’s eyes widened in shock at her question. <br/>Were his ears playing tricks on him? Or was she being serious?<br/>“You never know, it could be fun!” Giggled Nanaba, a wry smile tugging at her lips. “You clearly need some practice when it comes to interacting with women and I can get Hanji off my back over not sticking around to go on the pull with her tonight!”<br/>“You...you’re being serious?”<br/>“Sure, why not?”<br/>Voice dying in his throat, Mike’s mouth opened and closed several times as he struggled to form any kind of verbal communication.<br/>There was no denying that Nanaba was an attractive woman; Soft short platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the bright floodlights of the beer garden and that subtle fruity scent to her skin, he’d be a fool to pass up such an opportunity.<br/>“Okay.” He nodded, feeling his heartbeat suddenly start racing within his chest. “Do you have anything particular in mind?”<br/>“I hope you’re not expecting me to do all the work!” Gasped Nanaba, folding her arms and resting them on the table.<br/>“You’re the one who suggested we go on a date!” Retorted Mike, instantly regretting his choice of words when she frowned at him. “Sorry, I…”<br/>“How about we make a deal?” Offered Nanaba, unfolding her arms and reaching for her bag. “I’ll give you a few ideas and then you can call me when you’ve decided which one you like best?”<br/>“Yeah, that works!” He nodded, desperate not to say something stupid and completely blow his chances with her. “One small problem though, I don’t have your number.”<br/>“An easy fix!” Digging around in her bag, Nanaba pulled out a small notepad and pen; Quickly scribbling down her phone number, she then ripped off the top piece of paper and handed it to him. “Here’s my number, drop me a quick text and I’ll reply with some date ideas when I get home.”<br/>“Alright then.”<br/>Watching with a smile on her face as Mike took the paper from her and retrieved his phone, her attention was soon pulled towards the doors leading from the beer garden back into the bar as a tall brown haired male walked through them and started looking around the area.<br/>“Oh, that’s my brother!” She announced, quickly shouldering her bag and standing up. “It was nice to meet you Mike, thank you for lending me your phone and keeping me company.”<br/>“You’re welcome Nanaba, it was nice to meet you too.” Finding the courage to look up at her, he afforded her a shy smile. “I look forward to hearing your date ideas.”<br/>“Good!” She nodded, leaning over the table and pressing her face close to his, gazing deep into his eyes and allowing him to once again inhale her fruity scent. “I look forward to seeing which one you choose!”<br/>Giggling and withdrawing from his personal space, she spared him a momentary backwards glance as she walked over to her brother and disappeared into the bar, leaving him sitting alone at the table.<br/>Humming thoughtfully and turning his attention back to his phone, Mike proceeded to type out a message and input the number Nanaba had given him; Making a mental note to thank Erwin and Levi for persuading him to accompany them on their night out when he eventually decided to head back inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roughly a week had passed since Mike and Nanaba met at The Two Roses and exchanged numbers, agreeing to go on a date together.<br/>However, despite the constant teasing via text messages and subtle flirting that had been taking place between the two of them in the build up to the event, Mike was starting to wonder if he was doing the right thing… <br/><br/>Sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist after exiting the shower, he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a weathered envelope bearing his name, carefully removing the contents. <br/>Green eyes narrowing marginally, he unfolded the piece of paper and slowly started to read through the neat handwritten letter. <br/>He knew all too well that it was foolish of him to be thinking of the past when he was supposed to be getting ready for a date with Nanaba, but something in the back of his brain kept gnawing away at him; Like an itch he just couldn’t scratch. <br/>Why? <br/>Why was he suddenly letting his mind wander back to that girl from senior school? <br/>Why was he allowing his feelings for the one that got away to resurface when he’d already accepted the choice he made back then? <br/>He was all too aware that it was his own fault that she never found out her feelings were reciprocated because he knew his friend had liked her first; Something that served as an even bigger kick to the gut was that he found out a year later when they were at college, his friend had confessed his love for her and she had rejected him. <br/>Of course by then, it was too late for Mike to act. <br/>He was attending a different college on the other side of the city and by the time he had mustered the courage to try and find her to tell her he liked her as well, two years had passed and he had missed his chance yet again when he found out she’d moved away. <br/>Bringing the letter up to his face, Mike’s brows furrowed as he closed his eyes and sniffed the paper; Cursing under his breath a moment later when all he could smell was the long dried ink written upon it. <br/>“Of course it wouldn’t linger.” He muttered to himself. “It may have been five years, but I still remember her scent.” <br/>Folding the letter and returning it to the envelope, he placed it back into the drawer and closed it, resolving to try and push the matter out of his mind and concentrate on getting ready for his date with Nanaba. <br/>Still, he couldn’t help but wonder as he glanced back towards the drawer...the handwriting on the letter seemed very similar to that of someone else he knew; Especially when he compared it to the note Nanaba had given him detailing her phone number... <br/>“No way!” He scoffed, standing up and removing the towel from his waist, throwing it into the laundry hamper. “There’s just no way!” <br/><br/>“So what are you and Mike doing for your date?” Inquired the excited bespectacled brunette currently displayed on Nanaba’s laptop screen, her puppy brown eyes sparkling with excitement as she leaned forward in anticipation. <br/>“Well it’s the height of summer.” Mused Nanaba, pursing her lips and looking through her wardrobe. “So we’re going to grab a coffee and have a stroll in the park together.” <br/>“What?” Shrieked Hanji, blinking rapidly. “That sounds boring as Hell!” <br/>“Sounds to me like someone’s jealous because their latest squeeze couldn’t be romantic to save his life!” Retorted Nanaba, removing a white sleeveless top from its hangar and placing it down on her bed. “Remind me again what he saved your phone number as...“Four Eyes” or something along those lines wasn’t it?” <br/>“Oh touche Sweetie!” Giggled Hanji, casually adjusting her glasses. “I still think you and Mike should join us this evening though, make it a triple date!” <br/>“What, so I can sit there and listen to you babbling all night while Marie makes “come to bed” eyes at Mr Bushy Brows? No thanks!” <br/>“His name is Erwin and I do not make “come to bed eyes” at him every time I see him, thank you!” Snapped another voice from somewhere offscreen on Hanji’s end of the call, earning an amused snort from the blonde woman as she found a pair of pale blue casual trousers to go with her top. <br/>“Look, you two enjoy your double date with Erwin and Levi. I’m going to enjoy a quiet night with Mike and just see where things go.” <br/>“Alright then.” Sighed a defeated Hanji, managing to display a smile when Nanaba closed the wardrobe door and moved to stand back in front of the laptop. “We want details on what happens though...and I do mean every little thing that happens!” <br/>“Goodbye Hanji!” <br/>Giggling and shaking her head, Nanaba ended the call before the other woman could respond and closed the laptop. <br/>Turning back to look at the clothes on the bed, she hummed and nodded in satisfaction. <br/>“Smart but casual will be fine.” She mused to herself. “It’s not like we’re going to a fancy restaurant where I need to look like a film star!” <br/>Moving over towards the dressing table, she picked up a plain brown paper bag and removed the contents, staring at it thoughtfully for several minutes. <br/>“Now, where to put you so you can be easily found if things go according to plan…” <br/><br/>Leaving his bedroom and walking through to the sitting room, Mike allowed himself an amused snort at the sight that greeted him. <br/>While he was no stranger to seeing Levi running around with some sort of cleaning product in hand, dusting and scrubbing every surface he was able to reach like a man possessed; It was the first time he’d ever seen Erwin carefully arranging an assortment of popcorn, nuts, crisps and wine on the coffee table, along with four glasses and even napkins. <br/>This was especially surprising given his usual habit of just casually tossing a bag of whatever savoury snack was requested and handing out beer to drink straight from the can or bottle while asking who’s turn it was to pick a DVD. <br/>“I’m heading off.” He announced, causing the other two men to pause and look at him. “Have fun with Hanji and Marie.” <br/>“Alright, bye.” Shrugged Levi, immediately returning to his cleaning spree. <br/>“Not yet Mike!” Called Erwin, rushing towards him and pulling a small box out of his jeans pocket. “Take these.” <br/>Eyes widening in a mixture of disbelief and embarrassment, Mike stared down at the item and swallowed hard. <br/>“Just in case.” Said Erwin evenly. “You never know what might happen and you don’t want to get caught short!” <br/>“I’m...pretty sure I won’t need the whole box!” Muttered the taller man nervously, slowly backing away towards the door leading out of the apartment. <br/>“Don’t worry, I have another one in my room…” Slowly following him, Erwin shrugged nonchalantly; Still holding out the box of condoms and attempting to press it into the taller man’s chest. “Besides, you’ve been through a bit of a dry spell recently so…” <br/>“Tch, you’re disgusting!” Scoffed Levi, rolling his eyes and deciding to join the conversation. “Oi Mike, ignore this idiot! Do what feels right at the time, if it comes to it and if she’s interested, then good for you.” <br/>“Since when did you dish out relationship advice?” Inquired Erwin, his bushy brows furrowing suspiciously as he turned his attention to the raven haired man, allowing Mike to slowly take the box from his grip unnoticed and help himself to two condoms before carefully putting it back down on the table. <br/>“Since I’m the more mature one out of the two of us!” <br/>“Excuse me?” <br/>“You heard me Eyebrows!” <br/>“I’ll just…” Nodding towards the door and clearing his throat, the dark blonde man quickly made his escape while his friends continued to bicker; Slipping the two condoms into his wallet and closing the door behind him. <br/>“I suppose Erwin’s right though.” He mused as he slowly walked towards the stairwell, putting his wallet back into his jeans pocket. “I’d rather have something and not need it, than need it and not have it.” <br/>Shaking the thought from his head, he pulled out his mobile phone and started scrolling through the contact list until he found the number he was looking for and pressed the “call” button. <br/>However as he did so, his mind once again started drifting towards the letter from five years ago, causing him to curse under his breath as he waited for the call to connect. <br/>“Damnit!” He grunted. “Stop thinking about the past! You should be concentrating on tonight!” <br/>“Hello?” Came a woman’s voice as the call finally connected, catching him off guard. <br/>“Hey, it’s me.” Biting back an angry curse, he gritted his teeth and prayed to whatever deity existed that the person on the other end hadn’t heard him scolding himself. “I’m on my way, are we still meeting in the same place?” <br/>“Sure, I’m just heading there now.” <br/>“Alright then, I’ll see you soon.” <br/>Ending the call, he inhaled deeply and released it as he reached the lobby, preparing to leave the building. <br/>“Get that damned letter out of your head Mike!” He mumbled harshly to himself. “The past is the past, you had your chance and you blew it...it’s time to move on and look to the future!” <br/><br/>As the setting sun turned the sky from bright blue to burnt orange, Nanaba arrived at the city park’s main entrance and looked around at the small crowds of people passing by. <br/>Checking her watch, she clicked her tongue and leaned back against the cold black iron railings, folding her arms and patiently watching the crossing in front of her. <br/>She’d arrived slightly earlier than planned, but the fact that Mike was nowhere to be seen made her feel a little on edge. <br/>When they spoke on the phone, he’d said he was on his way; So there was every chance he was genuinely going to turn up and not cancel at the last minute...right? <br/>“He’d better show his face!” She muttered, feeling rather disgruntled. “I know where he lives if he doesn’t!” <br/>Thankfully, after five short minutes, she caught sight of a familiar dark blonde haired man wearing a pair of stonewash jeans and grey shirt approaching the crossing. <br/>She couldn’t help but emit a small giggle at how nervous he looked as he dug his hands into his pockets and joined the rest of the pedestrians waiting to make their way to the other side of the road. <br/>“Mike!” She called, raising an arm to get his attention as the mass of bodies dispersed and she got a clear view of him walking towards her. <br/>“Hey Nanaba.” He smiled awkwardly, raising his eyebrows upon seeing she’d arrived first. “I’m not late...am I?” <br/>“No, you’re right on time.” <br/>“Good.” Clearing his throat and bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck, he nodded towards the vendor’s cart situated near the park entrance. “You look nice...Would you like something to drink? I’m buying.” <br/>“Thank you, you’re looking rather good yourself and I’ll have a latte please.” <br/>Nodding and quickly heading over to the vendor without a word, he remained completely oblivious to the devilish smirk tugging at Nanaba’s lips as she followed a moment later. <br/>“Would you relax?” She inquired, snorting at the way he tensed up and stared at her like a deer in the headlights when he heard her voice. “I don’t bite you know...well, not unless you want me to!” <br/>“I’m sorry, I just haven’t done this in a while!” He replied quickly, turning his attention to the vendor as the customer in front of them picked up their order and walked away. “Two lattes please.” <br/>“Evidently!” She giggled again, raising an eyebrow when he reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet; Carelessly opening it wider than necessary to retrieve the money to pay for their drinks and unintentionally revealing the two condoms. “Still, I have to admire your optimism!” <br/>“Excuse me?” <br/>Gesturing to his open wallet with a subtle nod, she bit her lip in an effort to stifle her laughter when Mike looked down and realized what was happening. <br/>Cursing under his bread and quickly snapping the wallet closed, he cleared his throat as a sudden rush of blood to his face tinged his cheeks a rather rosy shade of red. <br/>“Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Said Nanaba softly, placing a hand on his arm. “Honestly, I respect you for being mature enough to actually consider having them. Most guys I’ve known don’t give a damn.” <br/>Exhaling deeply, Mike paid for their drinks; Handing a cup to Nanaba before retrieving his own and looking towards the park. <br/>“So, do you still want to do this?” <br/>“Of course I do, I wouldn’t have let you buy me a drink if I didn’t!” <br/>“Alright then.” <br/>Leaving the vendor’s cart, the two of them made their way into the park; The furious red blush still dusting Mike’s cheeks as Nanaba stole a cheeky glance at him before muttering something inaudible under her breath as she led them down the stone path. <br/><br/>Despite the embarrassing start to his date, Mike soon began to relax as he and Nanaba walked through the lush green surroundings towards the boating lake. <br/>The air was filled with the soft chatter from the other occupants enjoying the park and loud quacking of the ducks that called the large island situated in the center their home, adding to the tranquil atmosphere as the last rays of the day faded around them. <br/>Upon reaching the lake, the two of them made their way over to one of the large iron benches overlooking the rippling water and sat down, continuing to converse as they drank their lattes. <br/><br/>“I’m glad you decided to opt out of putting us into a triple date situation with everyone else.” Smiled Nanaba. “Don’t get me wrong, I think the world of Hanji and Marie; We’ve known each other since school, but...I’m the first to admit they’re a little overwhelming in large doses!” <br/>“That’s probably why they get on so well with Levi and Erwin.” Chuckled Mike, pausing to take a sip of his drink. “They’re also what you might call an “acquired taste,” if you catch my meaning.” <br/>“That says a lot about your “taste” considering you live with them!” <br/>“Excuse me?” <br/>Hiding her smirk behind her cup, Nanaba pretended to have a rather large mouthful of her latte; However Mike saw through her deception, furrowing his brows as he scrutinized her actions. <br/>“I’m joking Mike!” She said evenly, lowering her cup. “You really need to relax, you’re so uptight!” <br/>“Sorry, I...I just…” <br/>Sighing and shaking her head, Nanaba couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt for how she continuously failed in her mission to flirt with him. <br/>The trouble was, he came across as being much more confident when communicating through text messages and it was easy to forget that he was so shy and awkward around women when there was no screen to hide behind. <br/>“Listen, why don’t we change the subject and just get to know each other a little better?” She tried, hoping she wasn’t being too forward. “I mean, properly get to know each other...not just flirting and teasing like we do when we’re texting.” <br/>“I’d like that.” Nodded Mike, a small smile tugging at his lips. <br/>“Good, you go first. Ask me anything!” <br/>Humming thoughtfully, the blonde man took another sip of his drink while contemplating what he wanted to know. <br/>Once again, he found his mind wandering back to his past and the letter in his bedside drawer… <br/>‘Don’t be an idiot!’ He scolded internally. ‘You can’t ask her something like that!’ <br/>Pushing the idea out of his head, he raised an eyebrow at his date. <br/>“Anything?” <br/>“Anything!” <br/>Sensing a chance for a little revenge on her for embarrassing him over the presence of the condoms in his wallet, he snorted in amusement. <br/>“Why do you carry a taser around with you?” <br/>“What?” Icy blue eyes widening in shock, Nanaba almost dropped her latte upon hearing the mention of the item she kept tucked away in her handbag. “How the Hell do you know about that?” <br/>“I have an unusually strong sense of smell.” <br/>“You can tell it’s a taser just by the smell?” <br/>“Yes.” <br/>Jaw dropping open in disbelief, Nanaba blinked rapidly, completely at a loss for what to say next. <br/>“Sorry.” Muttered Mike sheepishly, cursing himself for the way his inquiry had backfired on him so spectacularly. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” <br/>“No...no you haven’t.” Stuttered Nanaba, quickly regaining her composure. “Honestly, I’m impressed you knew I had one! Well, it’s a promise I made to my brother. He’s a police officer and he sees a lot of bad stuff at work, so he made me promise to always keep something on me to defend myself should I end up in a bad situation...it was that or a can of pepper spray!” <br/>“Have you ever used it?” <br/>“Only once...on my brother when he was teaching me a few self defense techniques!” She giggled, once again bringing her cup up to her lips; However on this occasion, she did actually take a swig of the warm liquid contained within it. <br/>“It’s good that he’s so protective of you.” <br/>“Yeah, but he can be a bit annoying sometimes.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “So what about you? Do you have any siblings?” <br/>“No, I’m an only child.” <br/>“So what else can you tell just by using your nose?” <br/>“Isn’t it my turn to ask you something again?” Inquired Mike, the tiniest of smirks pulling at his lips as he brought his free hand up to his face to stroke the fine dark hairs lining his chin. <br/>Humming and nodding thoughtfully, Nanaba smiled and tilted her head to one side. <br/>“You look as beautiful as you smell.” Muttered Mike, his eyes widening almost immediately after the words left his mouth and averting his gaze. “I’m sorry, I…” <br/>“I’m pretty sure that isn’t actually a question!” Giggled Nanaba, lowering her head and feeling her cheeks start to grow warm from the sudden blush rising on them. “I can take a compliment though! So since you missed out on your chance to ask me a question, I now get to ask you two!” <br/>Resisting the urge to curse and slowly turning back to look at her, the tall man was extremely grateful to see that Nanaba was still sitting beside him and hadn’t run a mile in the opposite direction. <br/>“Alright then.” He agreed nervously, wondering if one of them would be something along the lines of “Why are you such a dumbass around women?” <br/>“First question.” Said Nanaba evenly. “How about we change our plans?” <br/>“What do you mean?” <br/>Swallowing hard, Mike gripped his coffee cup tighter in an effort to calm his already frayed nerves as his heart quickened within his chest. <br/>Was Nanaba giving him the brush off? Was this her way of subtly saying this date was a bad idea? <br/>He certainly wouldn’t argue that he deserved it for letting his brain continuously trying to drag his thoughts back to the girl from his past rather than letting him enjoy getting to know Nanaba a little better. <br/>“Look, you’re clearly very uncomfortable at the moment.” She continued sympathetically. “Why don’t we finish our lattes and head back to my apartment? We can order a takeaway, get a bottle of wine and talk in private.” <br/>Relieved that she still wanted to be around him, Mike’s heartbeat slowly returned to its normal rhythm. However, this did nothing to stop him from once again saying something that embarrassed him when he opened his mouth to reply. <br/>“Are you sure you want to do that? You barely know me?” <br/>“I could say the same for you! Besides, I can always use my taser on you if you try anything inappropriate!” She quipped with a casual shrug, hoping to ease the sudden tension that had now enveloped them. <br/>“Point taken.” He muttered, allowing himself an amused snort at her words before replying with a retort of his own in an awkward attempt to flirt with her. “Although you’ve just used your two questions, so I believe it’s my turn to ask you one now!” <br/>“Oh really?” Icy blue eyes widening in surprise at this sudden burst of confidence, Nanaba. “Well then, go right ahead!” <br/>“Will you at least warn me before you taser me?” <br/>“Oh Mike!” Laughed Nanaba, shaking her head and playfully slapping his arm before standing up from the bench. “Come on, my apartment isn’t far from here. There’s a really nice little takeaway in the precinct below we can pop into to grab some food on the way.” <br/>“Alright then.” He replied, standing up and gesturing for her to lead the way. “It’s a date!” <br/>Inhaling sharply when she stepped forward and linked her arm with his, he once again felt his heartbeat quicken as the blonde woman afforded him another flirtatious smile before pulling him along with her as she started walking; Instantly succeeding in erasing all thoughts of the letter in his bedside drawer and the girl who had written it... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Having called in at the takeaway in the precinct below her apartment, Nanaba happily led Mike up the steel steps to the walkway above; Glancing to her left every so often to make sure he was still by her side. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Despite cutting their original date plans short and changing the arrangement, she still had plans for her unsuspecting companion...plans that were so close to coming to fruition, the anticipation of what the results would be were causing her stomach to tie itself in knots.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flashing him a small smile when he turned to glance at her, she quickly averted her gaze and started rummaging around in her bag for her keys, humming and muttering thoughtfully as she did.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re not planning to taser me are you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh?” Looking up again for a few seconds, she caught sight of the sly smirk on Mike’s face and shook her head before resuming her search. “No, just trying to find my front door key.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You didn’t leave it in the apartment did you?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re getting awfully cocky Mike!” She warned playfully, once again looking up to meet his gaze. “It’s like you actually want me to taser you!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can I at least eat my pizza first?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Giggling lightly, Nanaba eventually found what she was looking for and continued along the walkway before stopping outside a plain white door with a chrome knocker at its center. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re here.” She announced evenly, removing her keys from her bag and unlocking the door, gesturing for Mike to follow her inside; Watching with a smile as she closed and locked it behind her…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After leaving the park and accompanying Nanaba home, Mike had started to find a little more confidence in himself when it came to talking to her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sure he still felt a little unnerved and awkward around her, constantly fearing that he would say something embarrassing, but there was something about the way she protectively held onto his arm for the full duration of their walk that he found comforting; Maybe he was actually going to survive their date without making a complete fool of himself after all.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Adjusting his hold on the warm pizza boxes he was carrying, he allowed his mind to wander off on a tangent; However, it was not the girl from his past that occupied his thoughts for once. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Instead, he found himself wondering if Nanaba would agree to a second date with him if things went well for the rest of their date; He certainly hoped so at least, especially since being around her was helping build up his confidence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was something about her that he just couldn’t quite put his finger on, perhaps it was the way she didn’t judge him for being hopelessly clumsy when it came to being around women? Or was it that despite her constant teasing, she always seemed kind and sincere about backing off when realizing she’d taken it too far and was making him nervous? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Either way, she was the first woman he’d felt comfortable around for a long time and he was keen to make sure he didn’t screw up the opportunity he had been given.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Engaging in some more light hearted flirting as they ascended the steel stairs leading to the apartments above the precinct where Nanaba lived, Mike swallowed hard in anticipation as the two of them finally stopped outside a plain white door with a chrome knocker at its center.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re here.” The blonde woman announced evenly, removing her keys from her bag and unlocking the door, gesturing for him to follow her inside. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stepping over the threshold, he curiously sniffed the air inside the apartment, humming lowly upon being greeted with the same faint fruity smell that he had come to associate with being around her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just leave your shoes by the door.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tensing up at the unexpected interruption, Mike glanced over his shoulder to see Nanaba close the door behind him, locking it a moment later before proceeding to remove her shoes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m just going to go and put my bag in the bedroom.” She continued, gently placing a hand on his shoulder as she brushed past him. “You can take the food through to the kitchen if you like, it’s just ahead of you. Oh, there’s also some wine in the cupboard above the cooker too if you’d like some?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, thanks.” He replied, furrowing his brows and watching her disappear through a door to his right. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Slipping his shoes off and kicking them to the side out of the way, he quickly shook his head to try and clear the uncomfortable thought that she was being far too trusting.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sure she had invited him into her home willingly, but the idea that she was about to just let him go looking through her kitchen cupboards didn’t sit well with him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wasn’t like he was a serial killer who was going to go raiding through the knife drawer and then stab her to death while her back was turned, but considering she carried a taser in her bag, she seemed oddly relaxed about having a stranger in her home unsupervised. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Grunting and walking towards the kitchen, he entered the small clean area and placed the pizza boxes down on one of the polished marble worktops before turning his attention to finding the aforementioned bottle of wine. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Humming thoughtfully as he came across a rather expensive brand of the dark red liquid, he retrieved two glasses and placed them down next to the pizza boxes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Taking a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island, Mike folded his arms and patiently waited for Nanaba to return.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry I’m taking so long!” She suddenly called out to him, almost as if she had somehow been aware that he had set everything up to continue their date. “You can pour us both a drink if you like, I’ll only be another minute. There’s a bottle opener in the drawer next to the sink.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Standing up and moving towards the sink, he reached out for the drawer handle and pulled it open.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>However, upon looking inside, he came across what looked like an old end of year school photograph placed on top of the plastic tray where the cutlery and other small utensils were stored.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the?” He mumbled under his breath, picking up the item and staring at it curiously.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was all too aware that he was invading Nanaba’s privacy by looking at it and that he was absolutely in the wrong, but he just couldn’t help himself; Especially when he started to recognize some of the young faces among the large crowd, including his own.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See anyone you know?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Heart skipping several beats, Mike almost dropped the photograph as he jumped and looked behind him, seeing Nanaba stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen, casually leaning against the door frame and watching with a rather amused expression on her face…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Leaving Mike to head into the kitchen, Nanaba smiled slyly as she quickly headed into her bedroom and placed her bag down on the dressing table.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Glancing back towards the door, dragged her lower lip back between her teeth before calling out to her guest and asking him to pour them a drink.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Giggling softly as he agreed to her request, she quietly tiptoed back to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, folding her arms and watching intently as Mike opened the drawer where she had told him he would find the bottle opener.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raising her head slightly, she swallowed hard in anticipation as he picked he retrieved an item from the drawer and started at it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All of her careful planning was starting to bear fruit and she could no longer hold herself back from making her presence known.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See anyone you know?” She inquired, resisting the urge to giggle again when Mike jumped around to face her; Fear all too evident in his pale green eyes when he realized he’d been caught.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“N-Nanaba!” Gasped the tall blonde man, his gaze darting between herself and the photograph. “I-I’m...I’m…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s okay Mike.” Allowing a soft smile to grace her features, she walked towards him and turned her own sight towards the photograph. “I left this there for you to find on purpose.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Still clearly confused by what was going on, Mike blinked rapidly. “Why would you do that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The night we met at The Two Roses, I couldn’t shake off the feeling that I’d seen you somewhere before...you just seemed so familiar to me. So when I got home, I spoke to Hanji and Marie about it and we managed to work out why.” Pausing to allow herself a quiet snort of amusement, she pointed towards a group of three young girls standing together in the photograph. “I’m a little disappointed you didn’t recognize me, I know five years is a long time, but I haven’t really changed much since then...you certainly have though, I seem to remember you having a lot less facial hair!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Still confused as to what she was trying to say, Mike furrowed his brows and stared hard at the trio Nanaba was pointing to.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once again, he felt his heart skip several beats as the penny finally dropped and the girl who gave him the love letter still sitting in his bedside table drawer at home returned to the forefront of his mind…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shit!” He gasped, taking two steps backwards and swallowing down the forming lump in his throat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know...I was really disappointed that you never responded to my letter.” Said Nanaba, momentarily averting her gaze. “I really liked you...a lot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Opening and closing his mouth several times in an attempt to try and respond, Mike found the words he wanted to say dying in his throat before he could form them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The shock of finding out that the woman in front of him was actually the girl he had liked from five years ago had quite literally rendered him speechless. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking.” She sighed, shaking her head and gritting her teeth in anguish. “This isn’t some sort of cruel joke that I planned out of revenge where I confess my true identity and then ditch you. I was thrilled to learn that you liked me back then and I really wanted to...I’ll understand if you want to leave and never see me again.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For all her joy at Mike recognizing her, she was now being brought back to cold hard reality with an extremely unpleasant awakening at how her deception was affecting him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Listening wide eyed and slack jawed to Nanaba’s confession, it was an understatement to say that Mike was still extremely confused by the current situation he found himself in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>While a part of him was obviously upset at the deception used to convince him to go on a date with her, he couldn’t help but feel like this was also a blessing in disguise. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For five years, he’d cursed himself for not responding to the letter he’d been given and missing out on having a relationship with the girl he liked because his friend also had feelings for her, even going as far as citing that as the reason he was so awkward around women and unable to form meaningful long term relationships with them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now, five years later, she had come back into his life and was offering him another chance; This time without the complication of needing to spare his friend’s feelings.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just tell me who you really were at the bar?” He asked, finally finding his voice. “Although, truth be told...I’ve been thinking about that letter since I agreed to go on a date with you, I’ve read it so many times over the past week I’ve practically memorized it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I would have said something if I’d been certain it was really...wait, you still have it!” Gasped Nanaba, icy blue eyes widening in shock as she looked up at him. “Wow, I thought you’d thrown it away, especially since you never gave me an answer!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I kept it.” Muttered Mike shyly, a light blush rising on his cheeks. “For the record since we’re making confessions, I did wonder if you were that girl from five years ago after I compared the handwriting when you gave me your phone number.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh really?” Folding her arms and taking up a defensive stance, Nanaba raised her eyebrows accusingly. “Looks like we’re both as bad as each other when it comes to hiding things then!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It would appear so.” Allowing himself an amused snort, Mike carefully put the photograph down on the worktop and placed his hands into his pockets, pursing his lips before speaking again. “So, what happens now?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s kind of obvious that I still like you.” Giggled Nanaba, inhaling deeply and holding it for a moment before slowly letting it out. “Although, I would finally like a response to my letter...you have kept me waiting for five years after all!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, that was a bit rude of me!” Chuckled Mike, removing his hands from his pockets and tentatively stepping closer to her, towering above her much shorter frame and subtly sniffing the top of her head, relishing her scent before reaching for her hands. “My answer is...I still like you too.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, do you want to try and see where things go?” Continued Nanaba, her voice shaking slightly as a sudden chill rushed down her spine. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Slowly removing her hands from his, Nanaba reached up and gently placed them on the tall man’s cheeks, pulling his head down to hers and looking into his eyes for a brief moment before craning her neck and kissing him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Inhaling sharply at the unexpected gesture, Mike’s body went rigid; However, the feeling of Nanaba’s soft warm lips pressing against his own soon soothed his shock and he relaxed his posture.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bringing his hands to her hips, he held her against him and closed his eyes, savouring the embrace and letting all of his confusion melt away; At least, that was the case until the blonde woman suddenly pulled away from him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Blinking rapidly at the sudden loss of intimate contact, he frowned and watched her closely when she reached for his hands.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Smiling seductively, she silently pulled him away from the worktop and towards the kitchen door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, where are we going?” He asked, glancing back over his shoulder. “The pizzas are going to get cold!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We can warm them in the oven afterwards!” Snorted Nanaba, leading him out of the kitchen, through the living room and into a short hallway before opening a door on her left to reveal her bedroom. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Realizing what her intentions were, Mike suddenly started to become very nervous again. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was no virgin, but he also hadn’t had many meaningful sexual encounters with women either. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am if you are.” Smiled Nanaba reassuringly, having clearly sensed his uncertainty. “I mean, there’s no rush if it’s not what you want. I don’t mind waiting.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I want to.” Averting his gaze, his cheeks started to heat up again. “I’m just...it’s been a while.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Same for me, I don’t mind taking the lead though.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright then.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Allowing her to lead him into the bedroom, Mike swallowed down his nerves and closed the door behind him; Ready and more than willing to seize the second chance he had been presented to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gently pushing him up against the bedroom door, Nanaba flashed him another seductive smile, slowly running her hands up the soft material of his shirt and tightly gripping his collar. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Acting on instinct, Mike lowered his head to hers and inhaled deeply, relishing the fruity scent that invaded his nostrils; Humming lowly and closing his eyes, he allowed it to imprint itself into his mind. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not quite what I had in mind!” Giggled Nanaba, reaching up and playfully flicking his nose. “I was thinking more along the lines of something like this…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Standing on tiptoe, she lightly brushed her lips against his before pulling back to gauge his reaction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After receiving an amused snort in response, she leaned in once more and repeated her previous actions, adding more pressure and deepening the kiss to elevate it into a much more passionate clinch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A low growl rumbled in the pit of Mike’s throat, echoing through his own mouth and into Nanaba’s as their lips moved in unison, neither wanting to break away first. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Finding his confidence, he placed his large hands on her waist and slipped them under the hem of her top, gently running the tips of his fingers over her smooth warm skin and rousing a tiny, but unexpected squeak from the blonde woman.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Instantly pulling away, he swallowed hard and looked at her worriedly, withdrawing his hands.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry.” He mumbled, furrowing his brows in concern.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t be, I’m fine.” Reassured Nanaba, releasing his collar and bringing her hands up to his face, gently running her thumbs over the fine dark hairs lining his jaw. “It just tickled a little, that’s all...I’ve always been a bit sensitive to touch around that area.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah…” Sheepishly attempting to avert his gaze, Mike found the task impossible thanks to her grip on his face. “I’ll try and remember that in the future.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pressing another chaste kiss to his lips, Nanaba lowered her hands and slowly backed away towards the bed, gesturing for him to follow her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Like a moth drawn to a flame, Mike obediently walked towards her, his mind racing with anticipation at what she planned to do to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waiting until he came within range, Nanaba swiftly side-stepped around him and nodded, silently making her intentions known and hoping that he understood what she wanted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thankfully, he compiled with her request and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her with a mixture of curiosity and lust in his pale green eyes when she crawled into his lap and got comfortable. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sucking in air through his teeth at the friction of her nether region brushing against his, Mike swallowed hard and allowed his hands to move on their own; Instinctively placing them on her hips and pulling her further towards him, desperate for more intimate contact. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm, finding our confidence again are we?” She questioned, looking down at him through half lidded eyes and gently running her fingers over the fine dark hairs that lined his jaw again. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Despite passing comments about how he was clean shaven the last time they saw each other when they were teenagers, she wasn’t afraid to admit that she found his new hairy appearance rather attractive.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can read the cues you’re giving me.” He muttered gruffly, leaning forward and nuzzling her neck, once again inhaling her scent and letting it add further fuel to his already aroused state. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is that so?” Eyes closing and sighing deeply at the sensation of his thin beard rubbing against her skin, Nanaba lowered her hands to his chest and proceeded to unbutton his shirt; Pushing it from his body and dropping it onto the floor, she brushed the tips of her fingers over the warm flesh of Mike’s now exposed chest, lightly scratching him intermittently in an effort to further tease him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, Hello abs! Someone clearly likes to work out!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I go to the gym with Levi and Erwin four times a week.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Evidently!” She mused, continuing her ministrations and admiring the view before her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Growling approvingly at her actions, Mike responded with a series of nips and kisses to her neck; Repositioning his hands on her rear and subtly squeezing while pulling her further forward and exhaling sharply when her groin rubbed against the forming bulge in his jeans. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is that my taser in your trousers, or are you just happy to see me again after all these years?” Giggled Nanaba, continuing to physically tease him by rolling her hips against him, raising an animalistic groan in lieu of an answer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The way this woman was winding him up and playing on his desire for her was driving him crazy, it would only be a matter of time before he lost control and begged her to just pin him down and have her way with him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What was that Mike?” She inquired innocently, unable to hide the sly smirk now playing on her features as she scratched her nails down his firm abs with slightly more pressure and traced a finger along the top of his jeans before swiftly undoing the belt and zipper...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shit!” He gasped, eyes almost double in size from the unexpected feeling of her cupping his testicles through his boxers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Withdrawing her hand almost immediately, the blonde woman hummed thoughtfully and reached for the hem of her top, slowly starting to lift it up to reveal her toned stomach; Biting her lower lip as it continued to rise and expose her bra before removing it completely and casually dropping it onto the bedroom floor.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I guess I should start removing my clothes too, it’s not exactly fair to have you already sat there with your shirt off while I’m still fully dressed now is it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Swallowing hard, Mike felt his boxers tighten as his gaze was pulled downwards</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She may not have been particularly voluptuous, but she wasn’t exactly flat either. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In his honest opinion, she had an ample handful of flesh that he could easily manipulate in an effort to try and repay her constant teasing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Glancing up to meet her eyes for a brief moment, he took her previous actions to mean that she wanted him to touch her and summoned his courage.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Biting her lower lip, Nanaba held her breath and watched him bring his large hands up to her chest, enveloping her breasts in them and squeezing lightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Smiling down at him through half lidded eyes, she arched her back and reached behind her, fiddling with the clasp of her bra for a few seconds before feeling it loosen and letting the straps fall from her shoulders.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Removing his hands, Mike carefully pulled the garment from her body and dropped it onto the floor before returning them to their original position.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Switching between massaging her pliant flesh and pinching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, he relished the feeling of her soft warm skin against his palms as he repaid her for her previous teasing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mike!” Moaned Nanaba softly, her voice barely above a whisper. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Letting her head lull back, she tightened her grip on his shoulders and once again rubbing her groin against his.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Satisfied that he was succeeding in stoking the fire or her lust for him, Mike let himself fall backwards onto the bed, pulling her down with him; However what was supposed to be a lustful gesture that would move things along, quickly went wrong when Nanaba failed to brace herself at the unexpected move and ended up headbutting him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shit, are you okay?” He gasped, internally cursing himself and his inability to perform the maneuver properly, completely disregarding the fact that his forehead was now throbbing from the sudden contact.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, are you?” She inquired, bracing herself with one arm while bringing a hand up to rub her head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Nanaba, I didn’t mean to…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe...just let me take charge, okay?” She giggled. “Before we end up doing some serious damage!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Brows furrowing, Mike averted his gaze in embarrassment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At the current rate things were going, Nanaba was probably going to regret asking him to go on a date with him and even start questioning what she saw in him in the first place.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Turning his head back to face her, he blinked silently and looked into her icy blue eyes, relieved to see a smile still gracing her face as she spoke again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just relax okay? You don’t need to try and impress me with fancy moves.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop apologizing as well!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just shut up and kiss me!” She snorted, lunging forward and pressing her mouth to his, immediately silencing him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Despite Nanaba’s words that he didn’t need to impress her with fancy moves, Mike’s instincts when it came to intimacy were not so easily subdued. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moving his hands from her breasts to her rear and pulling her forward, he lightly thrust his hips upwards; Relishing the hushed moan that reverberated through his throat as his erection pressed against her through her trousers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sensing that he was doing something right, he repeated his actions, adding a little more power behind his next thrust and pushing her down to create more friction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmm, Mike!” She moaned, breaking the kiss and bracing herself over him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>While she was partially glad that he was ignoring her words, Nanaba was far from willing to let him take complete control of the situation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yes, he had his moments where a spark of confidence would show itself, but his awkwardness was what had rekindled her feelings for him from five years ago...and she was determined to show him what he had missed out on by not responding to her letter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s make this a little more interesting, shall we?” She questioned, supporting her weight on one arm and slowly moving her other hand over the blonde man’s body, dragging her nails over his chest and abs, down towards the hem of his open jeans.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Swallowing hard when she pulled back the hem of his boxers, Mike felt himself twitch in anticipation as her hand lightly brushed over his pubic hair and her slender fingers wrapped around his manhood.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nope, definitely not my taser!” She giggled again, gently squeezing and raising a muttered curse from him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“N-Nana-baaah!” He grunted, tightening his grip on her rear end.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lift your hips for me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Doing as she requested, Mike couldn’t deny that he wasn’t impressed by the swiftness of her actions as she pushed herself upright and grabbed the hem of his boxers with both hands, pulling them down to his thighs in one movement; Releasing him from his cloth prison and eyeing him up with lustful intent.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Keeping her sight firmly fixed on his erection, Nanaba dismounted him and completely removed his remaining clothes from his body, standing over him and placing her hands on her hips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Propping himself up on his elbows, Mike cocked his head to one side and furrowed his brows.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Part of him had been expecting her to practically jump on him the moment he was naked, so it stood to reason that he was slightly apprehensive about what was to come.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Slipping her thumbs into the belt loops of her trousers, Nanaba inhaled deeply and slowly started to wriggle them down her hips, making sure to take her underwear with them and putting on a seductive...if albeit rather clumsy show.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait!” Gasped Mike, suddenly realizing what was happening and sitting bolt upright.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Frowned Nanaba, her mind racing as she tried to work out why Mike was now leaning over the edge of the bed and reaching for his jeans. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Had he changed his mind about wanting to have sex with her? Was she rushing things and now he was getting cold feet?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fumbling around in the pockets for his wallet, he fished out one of the two condoms, holding it up for her to see in an effort to waylay her fears.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Should probably have gotten this out sooner.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh Mike!” Shaking her head and melting into a fit of giggles, Nanaba immediately relaxed her tense posture. “Don’t scare me like that!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry.” He chuckled, sparing her a momentary glance. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Leave it on the bedside table for now though.” She instructed, continuing to remove her trousers and underwear, stepping out of them before making her way back to the bed. “We don’t need it yet.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Doing as he was told, Mike flashed her a small smile before letting his eyes roam her body; Narrowing them lustfully as he took in the sight of her small but well rounded breasts and toned stomach before inhaling deeply at the light blonde curls covering her womanhood. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Enjoying the view?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><br/>Blinking once, he quickly lifted his head to meet her gaze, suddenly very aware that in the time he had been appraising her body, she was now standing at the foot of the bed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes…” He answered in a much higher pitched voice than intended when he noticed her lean over and start crawling up the bed towards him. Thankfully, he was able to calm himself quickly and regain his composure after taking a few deep breaths. “You...you’re beautiful Nanaba!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Smiling shyly at the compliment, Nanaba moved to straddle him, making sure to avoid their nether regions coming into contact by keeping her hips in the air; Maintaining the temptation, but ultimately ignoring it until the two of them were ready.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bringing one hand up to her head, while bracing himself on the other, Mike ran his fingers through the soft blonde strands of Nanaba’s hair and pulled her down towards him; Using a lust fueled kiss to distract her while he rolled the two of them over, positioning himself between her legs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nanaba however, wasn’t willing to just let him take control of the situation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Despite allowing him to keep her pinned in place, she gently tugged on his lower lip with her teeth and moved her right hand down between them, lightly grasping for his manhood and giggling at the audible grunt he emitted when she found it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wrapping her fingers around the base, she twisted her wrist for better leverage and ran her thumb over the smooth head, smearing a drop of precum across it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shit!” Gasped Mike, involuntarily breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead into her neck, sucking in air through his teeth at the feeling of her long slow strokes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Breath now coming in low harsh pants, Mike adjusted his position to brace himself on his forearm; The last thing he wanted to do was lose control of his trembling limbs and end up crushing Nanaba beneath him, which he was sure would happen if she continued to arouse him the way she was currently doing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The fruity scent of her skin, combined with the way she kept sweeping her thumb over his tip every other stroke was driving him wild and it would only be a matter of time before he came undone and begged for her to grant him relief from her merciless teasing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Resting her head against his, Nanaba hummed in satisfaction and narrowed her eyes, kissing his cheek before deciding on her next course of action.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I want you to touch me Mike.” She whispered, her warm breath fanning against his ear. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Taking a second to wonder if she’d perhaps been a bit too vague in her request when he didn’t respond, she was soon able to banish the thought from her mind when she felt fingers deftly moving between her legs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Inhaling deeply and holding it, a pleasant shiver rushed down her spine when Mike slowly pressed the tip of his index finger against her entrance; Lightly tracing its shape before slipping inside. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmmmm.” Letting her eyes roll back into her head, Nanaba exhaled and lightly squeezed his manhood before releasing it and moving both hands to his head; Brushing her fingers over his undercut and tangling them in his dark blonde tresses.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>While he was a little disappointed that she was no longer paying attention to his throbbing erection, Mike was also secretly relieved that she had relinquished her hold on it...especially when he knew for sure that if she’d carried on the way she had been, he’d have reached his peak far too early.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Still, now that he no longer had to worry about that, he was free to focus on pleasing the squirming woman beneath him and repaying her in kind for her constant teasing…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“F-faster Mike!” Moaned Nananba, craning her neck and arching her back off the bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pulling on his hair, when he obliged her request, she screwed her eyes shut and thrust her hips up to meet his probing fingers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Despite his earlier clumsiness, he was more than making up for it now with the way he skillfully twisted his wrist and proceeded to rub her clit with his thumb, causing her legs to tremble against him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh my...shit...Mike!” She panted, icy blue eyes widening in disbelief at what she was feeling. “I...I…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked, suddenly ceasing all movement and raising his head to look at her, concern etched into his features. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why did you stop?” She frowned, making no effort to hide her disappointment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, sorry…” Mumbled Mike, flashing her a nervous smile. “I thought…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, well you thought wrong Buster!” She scolded, causing him to pull back from her. “You better get back to what you were doing right now or else…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unable to help himself, Mike snorted and started chuckling, cutting her off mid sentence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s tickled you?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry Nanaba!” Clearing his throat, Mike was unable to keep the smile from his face when he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose to calm her down. “I honestly thought I was doing something wrong and you weren’t enjoying it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, I was enjoying it alright!” She pouted. “I was enjoying it a lot!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, in that case…” Pleased to know that he was doing something right, Mike used her words to fuel his confidence and resumed his previous ministrations.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This time however, he remained braced above her, keeping his free arm straight to counter her attempts to pull him back down to her when she once again started tugging on his hair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, fuck...Mike!” Thrusting her hips up to meet his hand, she moaned and whimpered in equal parts pleasure and frustration that she couldn’t draw him closer to her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moving her hands to his collar bones, she dug her nails into his skin and used every ounce of strength she could muster to try and bring him down to meet her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unfortunately, the heat building between her legs hindered her efforts and she was forced to accept defeat, resigning herself to simply laying back and letting him push her further towards orgasm with every stroke and thrust...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mike would’ve been lying if he claimed not to be aware that Nanaba was desperately fighting to take back control of their intimate encounter, but the sight of her writhing beneath him in ecstasy as he pleasured her was intoxicating and as much as he wanted to dive down and press his lips against hers, he was far too drunk on knowing that he had never managed to please a woman in this manner before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Every moan, every whimper, every call of his name was like music to his ears; That combined with her naturally fruity scent and the way her half lidded icy blue eyes stared up at him were almost enough to push him over the edge without her even laying a finger on him…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mike!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Blinking once, he snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Nanaba’s face, feeling himself twitch at the way her sweat drenched bangs clung to her forehead. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Keep going!” She cried, violently thrusting her hips up at him and once again trying to pull him down to her. “Please...I...I’m close!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Humming in response, he applied more pressure to her clit, tracing circles on the sensitive bud with his thumb and pressing down intermittently while pushing his fingers deeper into her and curling them upwards. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ooh, shit…” Panted Nanaba, screwing her eyes shut and wrapping her trembling legs around Mike’s waist, effectively trapping him in place; The only thing preventing her from reaching her end faster, was the fact that he stubbornly loomed over her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She had started to wonder if it was some sort of revenge for all of her earlier teasing, not that she really blamed him...but she couldn’t help it, that was just her natural flirting style.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Still, he followed directions well and if this was what she could look forward to during future encounters with him, she certainly wasn’t going to complain.<br/></span>
  <span>“Mike, please!” She begged, desperately trying to bring him down to her again, but only succeeding in lifting her upper body from the bed before giving up and letting herself fall back against the thick duvet as the heat between her legs blazed out of control.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mike...I...I’m…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At long last, only when she reached her peak and a wave of pure ecstasy threatened to drown her, did Mike finally make his move; Causing her to cry out his name in relief as he leaned in and captured her lips in an almost crushing embrace. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Whimpering against his mouth, Nanaba shakily untangled her legs and let them fall limply against the bed, keeping her arms firmly wrapped around his shoulders and clinging to him like he would disappear into thin air if she dared to open her eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Slowly pulling back and bracing himself over her, Mike smiled down at her through the curtain of dark blonde hair that fell into his eyes, drinking in the sight of her reddened cheeks and parted lips, listening to her soft pants and mewls as she came down from her high.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you alright?” He murmured softly, slowly withdrawing his hand and flexing his fingers, which were now slick with her juices. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That was amazing!” She nodded breathlessly. “Remind me again how you’re not supposed to be good with women?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I guess it was because they weren’t you?” Shaking his head and snorting in amusement, Mike sat back on his haunches. “You’ve been like a five year itch I always failed to scratch.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Until tonight.” Exhaling deeply and pushing herself up, Nanaba retrieved the condom on the bedside table and held it up. “So, shall we sort that out for you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’d like to…but…” Sheepishly raising his hand, he chuckled nervously. “I’m in a bit of a sticky situation!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rolling her eyes and biting back a giggle at his crude joke, Nanaba reached for the top drawer of the bedroom table and pulled it open, rummaging around inside for a few seconds before removing a packet of tissues. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks.” Nodded Mike, gratefully accepting them and cleaning himself; However Nanaba had other ideas. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Carefully tearing open the condom packet, she removed the contents and checked it over to make sure it was usable, flashing Mike a sly smirk before lunging forward and flipping him onto his back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait!” He gasped, eyes almost doubling in size as the blonde woman slowly straddled him. “Nanaba, what are you…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His words soon died in his throat as she silently started to slide the condom onto his waiting shaft, purposefully gripping him tighter than necessary in an effort to tease him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you ready?” She inquired, positioning herself over him, her gaze locking with his as she waited for him to answer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Swallowing hard, Mike forced himself to remember how to breathe, inhaling deeply and letting it out painfully slowly in an effort to calm himself the mixture of anticipation and excitement that was rapidly building inside him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah.” He nodded, finally managing to force the words from his lips and adding further weight to them by gently running his hands up the smooth skin of her thighs to draw her closer to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Satisfied that she had his permission to proceed, Nanaba gently grasped the base of his shaft and guided him to her entrance; Biting her lower lip and dragging it between her teeth as she lowered herself onto it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shit!” Cursed Mike lowly, the juices from her arousal aiding in sheathing him comfortably inside her as he forced himself to remain still and not immediately buck his hips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Feeling her warm wet walls envelop him caused his heart to quicken within his chest, the sensation more than sufficient to make him twitch inside her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Humming and allowing herself a moment to adjust to his size, Nanaba looked down at the blonde man through narrowed icy blue eyes and slowly traced her fingers along his abs before tentatively rocking forward to gauge his reaction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A low growl rumbling through his throat, Mike instinctively gripped her hips and guided her movements, looking directly at her face and holding her gaze.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silent consent to proceed passing between them, Nanaba placed her palms against Mike’s chest and started a steady rhythm, staring down at him and lightly digging her nails into his skin as she rode him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><br/>Relishing every grunt and groan that escaped his lips, she arched her back and sighed, adjusting the angle of her hips so that he penetrated her deeper; Hitting her sweet spot and sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mike!” She moaned, squeezing herself around him to create more friction and placing her hands behind her to support herself; Gripping his muscular thighs and pushing her chest out to keep her balance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shuddering in ecstasy from the combination of her womanhood tightening around him and the call of his name, Mike responded by moving his hands to her rear and enveloping her warm flesh in his large hands. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ensuring that he had a firm grip on her, he bucked his hips and pulled her forward, making her meet every thrust. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Breath now coming in short, sharp bursts, he craned his neck back and swallowed hard, losing himself in a haze of pure bliss as he closed his eyes and brought his knees up to add more power to his thrusts. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shit, Nana-baah!” He grunted, his new position increasing his own pleasure as well as hers; The way she mewled and gasped being a telltale sign when she dug her nails into the flesh of his thighs. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The urge to simply flip her over and pound her into the mattress was almost unbearable; The way she was able to make him feel like every nerve in his body was currently on fire, her fruity scent, the way her breasts glistened under the thin sheen of sweat that dripped down into her cleavage. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cursing inaudibly, he sucked in air through his gritted teeth and continued to wrestle with his desire to take control, while also wanting her to remain on top and remain in the dominant position. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Opening his eyes and lifting his head, he released her rear end and turned his attention to her chest; Grasping her breasts and kneading the pliant flesh in his hands, he intermittently pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers to heighten his own arousal as well as hers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I swear, I...ooh!” Biting her lower lip in response to his actions, Nanaba stopped moving for a moment to speak, earning her a raised eyebrow from the man beneath her. “Aah, I honestly can’t tell if you’re a boob man, or an ah! Ass man…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware I had to choose…” Replied Mike, lightly scraping his nails over her firm mounds before squeezing again. “Why can’t I be both?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shaking her head and allowing herself a small giggle, Nanaba rocked forward with a little more force than she had previously been using; Feeling more than a little smug at the way Mike emitted an animalistic growl as she took him all the way down to the base of his shaft. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do I really have to choose?” He frowned, ceasing all movement leaving himself buried inside her; Throbbing and desperate for their interactions to resume.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, you don’t.” She smiled, leaning forward and placing her hands on either side of his head, hovering above him for a few seconds before lowering herself down enough for him to feel her warm breath on his face. “Both is fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good.” He muttered, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to hers in a brief but passionate clinch. “I like everything about you Nanaba...even if you do sometimes make me question whether I’m saying or doing the right thing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, we can work on that.” She said softly, kissing the tip of his nose and resting her forehead against his. “Like you say, you’re good at reading cues.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Allowing himself a small grin, Mike suddenly reached up and grabbed her wrists; Pushing her back up into a sitting position and following himself a few seconds after.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Watching as her icy blue eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, he gently placed her hands on his shoulders before moving his own to take a firm hold on her rear, allowing him to better support her frame.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lips curling upwards, Nanaba lifted herself and adjusted the position of her legs; Curling them around Mike’s hips and crossing her ankles, effectively trapping him against her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just so you know, I’m also good at reading cues!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Humming in satisfaction, Mike pressed his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply and lifted the blonde woman up, letting her fall back down onto him a moment later and starting a steady rhythm of thrusts to continue their tryst.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tangling her fingers through his sweat dampened hair, Nanaba kissed his forehead briefly and rested her chin on his crown, biting her lower lip and letting him control her movements.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A swelling heat was starting to build within her stomach again, promising an orgasm much more intense than the first. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tugging on his hair, she pulled his head back and looked into his pale green eyes, holding his focus as she moaned and panted; Wanting to push him towards his own peak the way he was currently driving her towards hers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Grunting and breathing heavily, Mike moved Nanaba with ease, relishing the sounds that escaped her lips and each twitch of her warm wet walls tightening around his shaft.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Their new position allowed for a much deeper hit with every thrust and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he finally met his end, however, his desire to make her reach hers took priority over everything else.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tightening his grip on her rear to the point that he was certain he would leave marks in her skin, he quickened his pace and added more force behind each thrust. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Keeping his focus solely on Nanaba’s face, he sighed contently at the way she threw her head back and called his name.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh shit...Mike, mmmm...don’t stop, please don’t stop!” She pleaded, pulling harder on his dark blonde strands and almost forcing him to crane his neck to avoid ending up being scalped.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Obliging her wishes, he maintained his new rhythm, gritting his teeth and sucking in air as his head was almost ripped clean off his neck when he hit her sweet spot. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her entire body was trembling in his grasp, she was close...and so was he. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘Not yet.’ He thought to himself, although he did wonder how much longer he could handle it before she either broke his neck or actually succeeded in decapitating him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He didn’t want to say anything at the risk of causing her to lose the high she was so close to achieving, but was it really worth being seriously injured?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thankfully, he didn’t need to say a single word; In fact, he barely even had a chance to blink as Nanaba brought her head forward and crushed his mouth with hers, finally untangling her fingers from his hair and placing her palms against his cheeks to hold his head steady. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Relief flooding through him, Mike took full advantage of the situation and rolled the two of them over; Resisting the urge to chuckle into the lust fueled kiss at the small squeak of surprise that echoed through his throat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Resuming his rapid thrusts, he grunted and growled against Nanaba’s mouth, releasing her rear and moving his hands up to grip her shoulders; Keeping her steady while he continued his mission to bring about her end. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>While unexpected, the sudden change of positions wasn’t something Nanaba was going to complain about, especially when Mike continued to hit her sweet spot over and over again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was so close to reaching her peak, it was almost unbearable.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Not wanting to break their clinch, she knew she would have to if she wanted to remain conscious; So intently focused on her impending orgasm, she had forgotten to breathe and was quickly running out of oxygen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pulling away and letting her head fall back against the pillows, she inhaled deeply and swallowed hard as she felt the fire within the pit of her stomach blaze out of control.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ooh shit!” She squealed, another wave of pure ecstacy washing over her as the inevitable came to pass. “Mi--aah!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unable to form the last syllable, her entire body felt like a lead weight, trembling and twitching uncontrollably through the second mind blowing orgasm that Mike had subjected her too that evening.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Staring down at her in satisfaction, Mike continued to push himself towards his own end.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cursing at the way she tightened and twitched around him from riding out her own high, he shuddered and growled lowly when he finally achieved his own climax.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Delivering a few more short sharp thrusts, he ceased all movement and shakily relinquished his grip, kissing her forehead before withdrawing from her and pushing himself up onto his haunches. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That...that was...amazing!” Sighed Nanaba, closing her eyes and smiling contently.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Questioned Mike, carefully removing the condom and feeling relieved that it had remained intact despite their rough interactions. “I didn’t hurt you at all?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I’m fine.” She replied, opening her eyes. “I think I’m ready for that pizza now though!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind something to eat.” Mused the blonde man, suddenly remembering that he was still holding the used condom. “Oh, do you have a bin.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“In the bathroom.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Listen, how would you feel about staying here for the night?” Groaning at the dull ache now sweeping through her body, Nanaba, winced and forced herself to sit up. “I mean, Hanji and Marie will probably be taking advantage of Levi and Erwin by now...and we still have a lot of catching up to do…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” Frowned Mike, wondering if this was her way of hinting that she wanted her way with him again after they’d eaten. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Smiled Nanaba. “You’ve more than apologized for keeping me waiting for the past five years, let’s go forward with a clean slate.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’d like that.” He nodded, leaning in and softly kissing her before once again remembering that he still hadn’t disposed of the used condom. “Ah, maybe I should get rid of this first though.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe you should! Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Humming and climbing off the bed, he awkwardly left the room, completely oblivious to the sarcastically muttered words that followed his departure as Nanaba moved to gather up her clothes and get dressed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just don’t take five years doing it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>